I love you Beck Oliver
by Selena0612
Summary: Cat and Beck start having sex with each other and on the other hand they hate each other too. Or do they? :) Please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me

Beck's POV

Gah! Today is fucking Monday. I have to wake up to go to my favourite part is that I finally finished the project with cat. That girl is so fucking annoying sometimes I feel like to fuck her and make her suck my dick to for her shut up. I put on a t-shirt and jeans. I drove to school and went to my first class which is Sikowiz. I went there and sat down on the chairs. The bell rang and sikowiz started the class. Cat was at the door"Hi sikowiz I need beck to come with me to the principal office for a sec." I made a surprise face."Beck you can go." I got up and followed Cat. Instead of going to the principal office she went to the janitor's closet. "Why are we in here?"She closed the door."You always make me be your fucking Bitch now it's my turn."She started kissing me I kissed her back and licked her lips untill she opened her mouth and put my tongue in it.

She started to unzip my pants and open my belt. I put my hands up her top and undid her bra after she took off her top. She started doing a handjob and slid down me. She sucked and licked the tip of my cock. "Fuck!"She speeded up. "Cat I'm goona cum!" She deep throated me and I came in her mouth. I pushed her on the wall and Started fingering her. First she cried of pain but after She started moaning. I rubbed her clit with my thumb. she started shaking and I knew she was about to come and she might yell so I put a hand over her mouth and finger fucked her hard. She screamed while she came on my fingers and almost fell to the floor but I caught her. After she got steady and could walk she stood up"Fuck me." I grabbed a condom from my pocket and put it on. I put her legs around my waist. I slammed into her and she screamed very loud. I hope no one heard."Shhh...be quiet do you want someone to hear us." I paused fucking her."No. Okay just keep fucking me." I started fucking her again. I put my mouth on one of her breast and licked it. Cat continued to moan louder with each thrust. Clenched around me and I rubbed her clit and she came but I didn't yet so I kept fucking her and I finally came after five minutes. I grunted as I pulled out of her. I threw her clothes to her and I started putting on my clothes.

I went back to sikowiz class because I had him back again and so did Cat. Cat and me sat next to each other because that was the only chairs. She pretended like nothing happened and I did too.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's POV

It was a 'coincidence' that Mr. Fucking thinks he knows it all Beck Oliver is my partner for Sikowiz acting class. And a next coincidence is that The topic is Romance. I have to do romance! That son of a bitch thinks he knows everything but he knows A-Bull shit. I'm not a person who swears but when the name Beck Oliver comes to my head my foul mouth starts and it is not pretty. I have to HAVE TO go to that Fuck head's house. Hey,when get there that is my name for him'Fuck Head.' I go to my car and start driving to his house. I get there and ring the door bell a few times. Mrs. Oliver opens the door."Hi Cat nice to see you." Beck's parents are so nice to me and I like them to but their son is the fucking opposite. "It's nice to see you again to Mrs. Oliver." I walk inside his big house. For real it was a nice house."Beck's in his room." Mrs. Oliver goes in the kitchen and I go up the big stairs. I knock on his door once and no one answers so I just open the door and walked in"Hi Fuck Head." I looked around the bedroom and saw that Andre and he were there."Hi Bitch." Andre looked surprised. Andre and I were friends since kindergarten and he never heard me swear. It looked like they were packing up boxes."So fucker your moving." He ignores me."Thanks Andre for helping me." Andre walks to the door."Your welcome."He walks out the door and closes it."I said fucker your MOVING!"I walk up to him and punched him in the back so hard you can hear it maybe from downstairs."OWWW..YES I am MOVING." He almost sounded mad. "BITCHHHHHH..."I kept on saying Bitch for a minute straight and I think I made him even mader.I thought it was pushed me on his 2-seater couch."SHUT THE FUCK UP."he sat next to me and started to kiss me I kissed him back and he push his tongue in my mouth and I did the same. He put his hand up my shirt and he kept them there.

Andre's POV

I finished helping Beck pack up his room. Wow I never heard Cat swear before. I went to my car and started it up. I checked my pocket for my phone. ohhhh.. Shot I forgot it in Beck's bedroom. I went and knocked on Beck's house door. Mrs. Oliver opened it."Andre did you forget something." I shook my head."I forgot my phone in Beck's room." She let go of the door knob."I'll go get it for you." she started to walk up the stairs.

Beck's POV

I heard stomping but I thought it was from the walls so I continued to kiss cat and I still have my hands up her shirt and she started undoing my belt. I heard it getting louder. Then some one opened my bedroom door."Beckk...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I got surprised and turned around."I'm a..."She cut me off "AND CAT I TRUSTED YOU! I AM GOING TO TELL YOUR MOTHER AN-"I cut her off this time."DON'T YELL AT CAT she didn't do anything." I can't believe that I was picking up for her. Cat looked like she was going to cry."I came here for Andre's phone!" She still sounded mad. I gave her his phone. She walked outside my bedroom and slammed the door. I Look out the window and see her handing the phone to Andre. Cat rolled up at the corner of the couch and started to cry. I go and sit next to her

"Cat why are you crying you don't need to listen to what my mom said."I look at her.I don't know why I am being so nice to her "not that...It's my parents and what there going to tell me. If your mom is going to tell my mom you know what she will do to me? She would literally kill me. She is the strictest person on the planet."She started crying even more."I'll try to make her not tell your mom...but the thing is that my mom doesn't have your mom's phone number." Now she looked happy."oh ya thanks for reminding me!"She kissed me on the cheek.I wonder how come she isn't mean to me. I think that will change tomorrow."Bye,Fuckhead remember your name never changes."See I knew she would never talk to me walked out my bedroom door and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer #1: I don't own victorious

Disclaimer #2: in this book Tori and Jade are friends and don't fight but Jade still is mean :)

Beck's POV

Today I will be moving from my old house to my new one on Maple leaf st. It is still close to Hollywood Arts. I can't wait because the house is even bigger than this house. But the sad part is that I have to drive. Like for fucking god sake why can't some one else drive for a change? I guess I have no choice. I get in my car and I start driving to the new house.

Cat's POV

I woke this morning and I was so happy cause Tori and Jade are coming over to my house for the sleepover that we were planning since last week. They said they were gonna be hear by 11:00 am to just talk and stuff like that and it is 10:30 am right now so that gives me half an hour to brush my teeth and get ready. I look out my window and see a moving truck moving in to the scary mansion next door. It's not 'scary' but no one lived there for a long time and a woman got murdered by her husband in their. Wait... Is that Beck? That bitch is moving there. I bush my teeth and go outside to bother Beck cause else is more funny than bothering someone who was maybe awake early and is cranky? I was about to open the door but I forgot that I didn't get ready. I run back upstairs in my bedroom and put on a sleeveless purple top, short shorts, and hot pink lipstick. I go outside and see beck moving a box that said glass."Hey fuckerd."Beck jumped in surprise and I laughed."Hey Hooker what are you doing here?"He said."One I'm not a hooker and two I fucking live next door."He looked shocked. "you live in that house?"He asked."Ya bitch got a problem?"I asked while looking him in the eye."Ya my problem Is your fucking beauty." He whispered in my ear and I kinda blushed and before I knew it I was kissing his farther comes walking to Beck and playfully hits him in the shoulder."So Beck,Cat is your new girlfriend now?" and before Beck could of speak his father started talking again."She can come over for dinner if she wants."He dad said looking at me."a..I sorry but I can't I have some friends coming over.. But if he want he could come to my house."Yes If he comes he will be surrounded by girls."Ok he will." Beck's dad looks at him with this eye."Fine..I will come."

~Tori's POV~

Jade is driving to Cats house which is maybe takes 10 mins by driving from my place. Jade parked in cats drive way. "Hey Jade what is Cat doing."I ask her."I don't know. Hey that looks like beck." She said in a suspicious tone."Beck Oliver? What is he doing their next door to Cat." Cat starts to walk back to her house and Beck walks inside the house they we're talking in front of."Hey Tori look Beck lives in the house next to Cats!" She almost screamed."a Look she is coming to the car!" I say just in time before she knocked on the window of Jades car."Hey Jade and Tori come on, let's go in my house."Jade and me walk out the car and fallow Cat into her house."Soo...I saw you talking to Beck."I said poking her arm."Stopp..."She said in a playful way and blushed."Ya that Motherfucker moved in next door. I hope he knows what's goona happen to him in there." Cat looked at me and Jade."What do you mean you hope he knows what is goona happen to him?" Jade asked."Well a long time ago a man murdered his wife in that house and since than no one lived in that mansion."I was a little spooked out."So..Let's start The PARTY!"Jade hooked her phone up to the music system and made the music so loud, maybe the whole block could hear.

~Cat's POV~

"Cat do you have any beer?!" Jade yelled."Yeah,I have corona and Budweiser!"I yell back."That will do!"She went to the fridge and took three coronas and gave each of us one.I heard the door knock and I was scared that it was the police."Jade turn the music off. I hear someone at the door!" Jade turned the music off and I ran to the door and opened it."Beck what do you want."I so happy it wasn't a police because I had a beer in my hand and plus about the music and also because I am only 16."I'm a new neighbour and you already started the music."I rolled my eyes at him."Fuck you. Want a beer?" I ask. I am trying to be polite at the same time being nasty to him."Sure."He says."Ok come in." He follows me to the fridge and I give him a Budweiser."Get what you get and don't get upset." I tell sits on the couch and I sit next to him for so odd reason."Jade you could turn back the music on." I tell her."Ok."she walks to the stereo and turns it took out his phone."Fuckerd you got iPhone 5 in silver?"I ask."Yeah. Why? Your family can't afford it?" He said in this stupid voice.I took out my phone and show him the back."In your face mother fucker I got gold."I look at him"Who is the shame one now u son of a gun."I say to ignored me."Why are you so quiet?"I punch him in the arm "That didn't really hurt."He said."Yeah but the one in your back did. Oh and about that when are we going to start the project?" I ask him. "We could maybe do it now?"He replied."I guess. Come to in my bedroom." I say.

Sorry it took me a long time to update but I had to get ready for school which is soon started back again On September 2 (In Canada) So maybe the next chapter will be September 11/12 Once again I am very sorry for not updating. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me and also review too it would mean a lot to me.( I'm kinda laughing at the part where Jade asks cat for beer and replies that she has corona and Budweiser.) :P

Selena0612


	4. Chapter 4

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I don't own victorious (I will be writing that in every chapter :))/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Cat's POV/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I walked up the stairs to my bedroom I go against the rail and call tori because she was the closes person next to me "Tori me and this stranger beside me, is going to finish our project. So if Jade asks where I went tell her that." She looked at me with an evil smile. I think she thought me where using that as an excuse to..well you know. Maybe it will happen because who knows what's going to happen."Okay."Tori said in this sarcastic I have my eyes on you two way. I walked to my bedroom and the 'stranger' followed me. I closed the door cause of the music."Seriously to you I'm a stranger and we had sex so many times."He looks at me."I only fucking had sex with you 2 times. Maybe if you freakin' add your fantasy's it will make a lot,But not in the real world." He walks and sits on a chair next to my bed so I decide to sit on it."What's the project about again?"Beck asked."It's about Romance." I tell him in this nasty voice."Right...So i think the setting should take place in France,Paris."He looks at me again with this look that makes him look so I strongthink/strong he is really, more than really cute. I don't think that even makes sense."Sure. and also On a bench right next to the Eiffel Tower."We started writing down our ideas. "I'm done." I tell him."I am too. What did you write?" He asked while rechecking what he wrote."Well a girl and a boy who liked each other at first sight. They go on a date near the Eiffel Tower and later on they go and sit on a bench which is in front of it." He shrugged."We will use your one it's better than mine." I took his paper and read it."your on is alright, but my one is better"he stood up and put his hands each side of the bed."What are you doing."I ask him while he was leaning against me."Finishing what we started this morning." He said with a sexy husky started to kiss me really hard. I kissed him back as hard or maybe even harder. He also started to open my shorts and I slid out of them. I started lifting up Beck's shirt. He stopped kissing me and helped me by taking it off his head and after he's took of my top. Now I was only in my bra and panties. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Beck's POV/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I unclipped Cats bra and threw it to the floor of my bedroom.I started sucking on her right nipple and then bit it but smoothed it with my tongue. I heard her moaning and that turned me on even more then I was. I did the same with the left one and started kissing down hestomach when I reach down to her panties I slid them off with my fingers. I started to lick the slit of her pussy. She moaned again. I pushed a finger into her and I started to suck on her clit. She started pushing her self on my hand which I think it means harder so I added a second finger and went harder.I sucked and licked her clit."Beck...I..'m...cumming!"she managed to say. She came on my fingers and I sucked off then I kissed Cat for her to taste her self. She started to open my belt and slid down me. She opened the button and pushed off my boxers. Cat licked my whole dick I moaned loud."Fuck..Cat."she started to suck and licked the tip. "Ahhh...I m cumming." Cat took my dick into her mouth and gaged and I came. I went a little stiff. She took my cock in her hand and started to make my dick hard again. When it was hard enough I pulled her up and she lined my dick up to her pussy and slowly went down. When i was fully in her I started to Thrust into her at a medium speed level and within every thrust I went into her harder "Ahhh...Beck harder Faster!" I went harder and Cat came and Her walls clinched around me and I came in her. She fell on top of me. She got off of me when she caught her breath."Get your clothes back on and then we will go back down stairs."Cat said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"We got our clothes back on and we went back down stairs./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"So i know I said the next chapter would be on the 11/12 but I had nothing to do so I decided to finish it right now and I am making another Bat story with Tandre in it too so please check it out on the link but don't worry I am not stopping this story. Maybe I won't be updating for now but The book will still go on. Thank you to the guest who gave me some feedback and sorry I didn't get to thank you I always forgot to. And thank you guys for reading my book so far. And remember to give me some feedback for me to try and do better each time :) /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Selena0612I don't own victorious (I will be writing that in every chapter :))/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Cat's POV/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I walked up the stairs to my bedroom I go against the rail and call tori because she was the closes person next to me "Tori me and this stranger beside me, is going to finish our project. So if Jade asks where I went tell her that." She looked at me with an evil smile. I think she thought me where using that as an excuse to..well you know. Maybe it will happen because who knows what's going to happen."Okay."Tori said in this sarcastic I have my eyes on you two way. I walked to my bedroom and the 'stranger' followed me. I closed the door cause of the music."Seriously to you I'm a stranger and we had sex so many times."He looks at me."I only fucking had sex with you 2 times. Maybe if you freakin' add your fantasy's it will make a lot,But not in the real world." He walks and sits on a chair next to my bed so I decide to sit on it."What's the project about again?"Beck asked."It's about Romance." I tell him in this nasty voice."Right...So i think the setting should take place in France,Paris."He looks at me again with this look that makes him look so I think he is really, more than really cute. I don't think that even makes sense."Sure. and also On a bench right next to the Eiffel Tower."We started writing down our ideas. "I'm done." I tell him."I am too. What did you write?" He asked while rechecking what he wrote."Well a girl and a boy who liked each other at first sight. They go on a date near the Eiffel Tower and later on they go and sit on a bench which is in front of it." He shrugged."We will use your one it's better than mine." I took his paper and read it."your on is alright, but my one is better"he stood up and put his hands each side of the bed."What are you doing."I ask him while he was leaning against me."Finishing what we started this morning." He said with a sexy husky started to kiss me really hard. I kissed him back as hard or maybe even harder. He also started to open my shorts and I slid out of them. I started lifting up Beck's shirt. He stopped kissing me and helped me by taking it off his head and after he's took of my top. Now I was only in my bra and panties. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Beck's POV/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"I unclipped Cats bra and threw it to the floor of my bedroom.I started sucking on her right nipple and then bit it but smoothed it with my tongue. I heard her moaning and that turned me on even more then I was. I did the same with the left one and started kissing down hestomach when I reach down to her pKanties I slid them off with my fingers. I started to lick the slit of her pussy. She moaned again. I pushed a finger into her and I started to suck on her clit. She started pushing her self on my hand which I think it means harder so I added a second finger and went harder.I sucked and licked her clit."Beck...I..'m...cumming!"she managed to say. She came on my fingers and I sucked off then I kissed Cat for her to taste her self. She started to open my belt and slid down me. She opened the button and pushed off my boxers. Cat licked my whole dick I moaned loud."Fuck..Cat."she started to suck and licked the tip. "Ahhh...I m cumming." Cat took my dick into her mouth and gaged and I came. I went a little stiff. She took my cock in her hand and started to make my dick hard again. When it was hard enough I pulled her up and she lined my dick up to her pussy and slowly went down. When i was fully in her I started to Thrust into her at a medium speed level and within every thrust I went into her harder "Ahhh...Beck harder Faster!" I went harder and Cat came and Her walls clinched around me and I came in her. She fell on top of me. She got off of me when she caught her breath."Get your clothes back on and then we will go back down stairs."Cat said./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"We got our clothes back on and we went back down stairs./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"So I know I said the next chapter would be on the 11/12 but I had nothing to do so I decided to finish it right now and I am making another Bat story with Tandre in it too so please check it out on the link but don't worry I am not stopping this story. Maybe I won't be updating for now but The book will still go on. Thank you to the guest who gave me some feedback and sorry I didn't get to thank you I always forgot to. And thank you guys for reading my book so far. And remember to give me some feedback for me to try and do better each time :) /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Selena0612/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; line-height: 22px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" /div 


End file.
